1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable support for holding an article such as a laptop computer in a desired position for working relative to available furniture. More specifically, it concerns a portable support that can be adjusted for use on either the right or left hand side of a person in a working position and that has multiple adjustments for positioning an article supporting portion in a desired location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable computer users often find it necessary to use available furniture for support while working. Seldom does such furniture provide support for the computers, and in the case of a laptop computer, the operator is expected to hold the computer on his lap while working. Sometimes a lap is not a convenient location for holding a computer while working. Laptop computers can become burdensome if held for long periods of time. Improvised support may not have the stability desired for a computer. Thus, there is a need for a portable support that can accompany a portable computer and provide stable support from all types of available furniture.
Invalids and persons with physical handicaps have special needs for supporting computers, books, writting paper, and meal or snack trays so as to keep everything within easy reach. Such support should be applicable to all types of furniture such as sofas, chairs, wheelchairs, and beds. When not needed, such supports should fold up for easy storage. Known supports for meal trays are usually limited to one applicable type of furniture. Some supports mount only to the arm of a chair or sofa, and without such an available arm, the support can not be used. A support for a snack tray does not have the stability for supporting a heavier object such as a laptop computer that weighs about 8 pounds. Furthermore, a snack tray support does not have the adjustability for positioning as needed for a laptop computer.